Leisure Park
}| }| }} |image = |stores = None |notable = None |survivor = Sid Sophie Richards |psychopath = Convicts True Eye |mission = Prisoners |pp = Sign above the maintenance tunnels entrance in parking lot, east face of clock tower, north face of clock tower, Ticky the fox sign in Cultist's Hideout, and red drape with True Eye logo in the Cultist's Hideout. |}} Leisure Park is a park in the middle of the mall in Dead Rising with entrances leading to the Food Court, Paradise Plaza and North Plaza. It also connects to the maintenance tunnels, which can be accessed through an alley and a parking lot. The park is home to a large clock tower in the center of the park, several benches and ponds, gardens and a pavilion with picnic tables. Also in the park is a small warehouse where the True Eye cult inhabit. Frank will find himself in the warehouse if he is captured, wearing nothing but his underwear and, in some cases, whatever headgear he had been wearing. The only way out is by defeating the cult members inside, so you can get the door key. At night on the first day, convicts will show up and will chase Sophie after killing Sid, and will show up many more times. At the beginning of the game it is the only way to get from Paradise Plaza since the gate is closed between Paradise Plaza and the Entrance Plaza. Towards noon on the final day, a helicopter crashes into the clock tower, revealing a tunnel full of zombies. Frank West and Isabela Keyes use this tunnel to escape the mall since all other exits are blocked off by the Special Forces. True Eye The True Eye cult have a hideout in the warehouse located in the park, between the entrances to the Paradise Plaza and the North Plaza. In the event Frank is captured by the cult members, Frank will be stripped of clothes, weapons and equipment and locked in the warehouse, along with a dozen cultists. The only way out is to kill the cultists to retrieve the passcode. Once Frank receives the passcode, he can escape, back into the park. Map |} Prestige point stickers Trivia *Barefoot clothing is in the middle of one of the ponds. *In Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, the park has been greatly reduced in size. Also, a fountain has been placed in the center of the park. *Even though Leisure Park is one of the largest places in the game, it has the least amount of psychopaths and survivors in the mall. *At noon, the clock tower in the center of the park will chime twelve times. Gallery Leisure Park (Dead Rising).png Dead_rising_leisure_park_frank_thinking.jpg Dead_rising_leisure_park_pond.jpg Dead rising park picnic benches and drink cans.png|Picnic area in Leisure Park Dead_rising_leisure_park_picnic_area_climbing_on_top.png Dead rising lawn mower outside of food court (2).png|Lawn Mower outside of Food Court Dead rising lawn mower outside of food court.png Dead rising leisure park sign from north plaza.png|Leisure park sign in North Plaza Dead rising leisure park garden.png File:Dead rising leisure park clock tower PANORAMA.jpg Dead rising helicopter crashed into clock tower (5).png|Clock Tower after a helicopter crashed into it during overtime mode. References Category:Dead Rising Locations